jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Valkorion
von Drew Karpyshyn *Verschiedene (Beherbergte Körper) *Mensch (Zakuul)Knights of the Fallen Empire |Rasse= |Volk= |Geschlecht=Männlich |Haut=Hell |Haare=Grau |Augen=Blau-Grau |Größe= |Merkmale=Äußerst edle und aufwändige Rüstung |Geburt=Etwa 5113 VSY |Tod=*3641 VSY (verlor eine Stimme)The Old Republic *3637 VSY (Valkorions Körper) *3630 VSY (endgültiger Tod)Knights of the Eternal Throne |Heimat=*Medriaas (geboren) *Dromund Kaas **Vitiates Zitadelle *Zakuul |Familie=Familie Tirall |Beruf=*Sith-Lord *ImperatorThe Old Republic |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler=*Exal KresshDie Schatten der Sith *Darth RevanThe Old Republic *Darth MalakThe Old Republic *Arcann *Thexan *Vaylin |Organisation= |Position=*Oberhaupt des Sith-Imperiums *Oberhaupt des Ewigen Imperiums |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= |Fahrzeug= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=*Sith-Imperium *Ewiges Imperium }} Valkorion, auch bekannt als Vitiate, geboren unter dem Namen Tenebrae, war ein Sith-Lord, der zur Zeit des Alten Sith-Imperiums um 5000 VSY lebte und zu dieser Zeit seinen Heimatplaneten Nathema beherrschte. Nach der Niederlage und Zerschlagung des Sith-Imperiums durch die Galaktische Republik und den Jedi-Orden infolge des Großen Hyperraumkrieges übernahm er kurz nach der Zweiten Schlacht von Korriban die Führung über die Sith und befahl diesen den Rückzug vor der Republik. Nachdem die überlebenden Sith auf dem Planeten Dromund Kaas eine neue Heimat gefunden hatten, versprach ihnen Vitiate Rache an der Republik und den Jedi und stieg zum Imperator des Sith-Imperiums auf. Gleichzeitig war er somit der erste Sith, der diesen Titel trug. Vitiate, der darauf oft nur noch Sith-Imperator genannt wurde, baute das Sith-Imperium wieder auf und überließ die Planung und Ausführung seines Rachefeldzuges weitestgehend dem neu gebildeten Dunklen Rat, einem Gremium aus zwölf mächtigen Sith-Lords. Er selbst verlängerte sein Leben mithilfe von Dunklen Ritualen und Maschinen über Jahrtausende. So konnte er außerdem auf zahlreiche Ereignisse in der Galaxis indirekt Einfluss nehmen. Beispielsweise war er auch für die Bekehrung Revans und Malaks und somit auch den Jedi-Bürgerkrieg verantwortlich. Im Jahr 3681 VSY zog das unter ihm wieder erstarkte Sith-Imperium schließlich in den Krieg gegen die Republik. Obwohl der Ansturm der Sith die Republik zunächst völlig unvorbereitet traf, zog sich ihm der Kriegsverlauf zu lange hin, sodass er der Republik 28 Jahre später überraschenderweise einen Friedensvertrag anbot. Während sich Diplomaten des Imperiums und der Republik zu Verhandlungen auf Alderaan trafen, griffen Truppen des Sith-Imperiums jedoch Coruscant, die Hauptwelt der Republik, selbst an. Mit Coruscant als Druckmittel erzwang Vitiate die Abgabe zahlreicher Welten an das Imperium und einen Waffenstillstandsvertrag, der als Vertrag von Coruscant in die Geschichte eingehen sollte. Darauf zog sich der Imperator vorübergehend aus dem Imperium zurück, überließ die Kriegsplanung dem Dunklen Rat und ging anderen Tätigkeiten nach. Zu seinen Untergeben sprach er durch einen von ihm besessenen Körper, die sogenannte Stimme des Imperators. Nachdem er eine dieser Stimmen 3641 VSY auf Voss an Sel-Makor verloren hatte, suchte er sich eine neuem mit der er sich vorzugsweise auf Dromund Kaas im Tempel der Dunklen Seite aufhielt. Als die Republik und die Jedi planten, den Imperator zu töten, gelang es dem Helden von Tython, dessen Stimme zu vernichten, sodass der Imperator zunächst für tot gehalten wurde und ein neuer Krieg in der Galaxis ausbrach.The Old Republic (Romanreihe)- Vernichtung Er war der Gründer und Imperator des Ewigen Imperiums von Zakuul und war somit der oberste Anführer dieses Reiches. Er hatte zwei Söhne, Arcann und Thexan, und welche er von Geburt an mit dem Ziel aufzog, sie zu Kriegern für sein Imperium zu machen. Seine Tochter Vaylin zog er ebenfalls zu einer starken Kämpeferin auf, sie wurde jedoch später geboren und nahm nicht an den Schlachten für das Zakuul Imperium teil. Er war äußerst siegessicher und glaubte fest an das ewige Weiterbestehen seines Imperiums, auf das er außerordentlich stolz war. Des Weiteren war er sich der Tatsache sicher, dass er mithilfe der Flotte Zakuuls die Galaxis nach seinen eigenen Vorstellungen umformen konnte. Biografie Frühe Jahre Tenebrae wurde als Sohn einer Bauernfamilie auf Nathema geboren.Revan Er wurde mit schwarzen Augen geboren, so schwarz wie das kalte Universum und weinte niemals. Kein Tier hatte sich ihm jemals genähert und in seiner Stimme lagen schon als er ein Kind war Gewicht und Kraft. Als sich herrausstellte, dass er machtempfänglich wahr, wunderten sich seine Eltern über seine erstaunlichen Kräfte. Bis seine Mutter ihrem Mann gestand, dass es nicht sein, sondern der Sohn des auf Nathema herrschenden Sith-Lords Dramath dem Ersten wahr. Voller Zorn wollte ihr Mann sie töten, wurde jedoch von dem erst sechs Jahre alten Vitiate aufgehalten, der ihn tötete. Seiner Mutter überließ er ebenfalls als Strafe einem langen Tod. Danach wurde er immer stärker, eroberte den Planeten Nathema und tötete seinen eigentlichen Vater schon mit etwa Zehn Jahren. Aufstieg zum Imperator Im Jahr 5000 VSY führte der Dunkle Lord der Sith, Naga Sadow, das Sith-Imperium in den Großen Hyperraumkrieg gegen die Galaktische Republik und den Jedi-Orden, doch Sadows Streitkräfte wurden geschlagen und er selbst musste nach Yavin IV ins Exil fliehen.Der Untergang der Sith Diese Gelegenheit nutzte Vitiate und übernahm während der Zweiten Schlacht von Korriban das Kommando über die verbliebenen Sith, die von den Soldaten der Republik gejagt wurden. Er befahl ihnen den Rückzug und sie retteten sich per Hyperraumsprung nach Nathema.Galaktische Geschichte 31: Das Ritual von Nathema Dort vollzogen sie ein Ritual zur Verlängerung des Lebens des Imperators, welches jedoch die Leben von mehr als achttausend Sith-Lords forderte. Der Imperator versammelte dann die jüngeren Sith, ernannte neue Lords und schwor Rache an der Republik für den Genozid der Republik am Volk der Sith. An Bord einer kleinen Flotte verschwand das Sith-Imperium im unbekannten Raum, ohne der Republik auch nur eine Spur zu hinterlassen. Nachdem die Flotte des Imperators zwanzig Jahre lang das Weltall durchkreuzte, fand man schließlich den verlorenen Planeten Dromund Kaas, eine einst bedeutende Welt der Sith, wieder und der Imperator beschloss, von dort aus das Sith-Imperium wieder aufzubauen. Er selbst zog sich mit der Zeit aus den organisatorischen Aspekten, die zum Wiederaufbau ihrer Gesellschaft beitragen sollten, zurück und überließ diese Arbeit dem neu gebildeten Dunklen Rat. Stattdessen widmete er sich insgeheim Vorbereitungen, die in Bezug mit einem ausgiebig geplanten Unternehmen standen. Ein wichtiger Faktor stellte dabei die durch Großmoff Odile Vaikann schnell vorangeschrittene Bildung einer schlagkräftigen Armee und Flotte dar, die im Sinne des Imperators den Grundstein für eine imperiale Großmacht legte. Auf Dromund Kaas errichteten die Sith die neue Hauptstadt Kaas City und zu Ehren des Imperators eine gewaltige Zitadelle. miniatur|Vitiate verspricht den verbliebenen Sith auf [[Dromund Kaas Rache.]]Unter Anweisung der Imperators wurden die Flotte und Armee der Sith wieder aufgebaut und das Sith-Imperium dehnte sich bis in die Unbekannten Regionen aus. Währenddessen experimentierte Vitiate mit alten Macht-Techniken, die ihn unsterblich machten, jedoch auch nicht umkehrbare Effekte auf das Wetter auf Dromund Kaas hatten und gewaltige Stürme in dessen Ionosphäre verursachten. Da sich der Imperator bewusst war, dass die Geister verstorbener Sith-Lords oftmals noch großen Einfluss auf die Geschehnisse der Welt der Lebenden nahmen und deshalb eine Gefahr darstellten, stellte er Unternehmungen an, um diese Bedrohung auszulöschen. Durch speziell ausgebildete Agenten konnte diese Gefahr ausgelöscht werden, sodass er sich ganz der weiteren Planung seiner Wiederkehr widmen konnte. Jedi-Bürgerkrieg und Nachwirkungen miniatur|links|[[Revan/Legends|Revan und Malak treten vor Vitiate.]] Um 3960 VSY fanden die Jedi Malak und Revan nach dem Ende der Mandalorianischen Kriege das Sith-Imperium in den unbekannten Regionen und trafen auf Dromund Kaas auf Vitiate. Dieser verführte Revan und Malak zur Dunklen Seite und schickte sie als Vorhut zurück zur Republik, wo sie die Sternenkarten, die zur Sternenschmiede, einer gewaltigen Werft der Rakata, führten, finden sollten. Der Imperator wollte die Sternenschmiede nutzen, um den Aufbau seiner Flotte zu beschleunigen, doch nachdem Revan und Malak sie fanden, gründeten sie ihr eigenes Sith-Imperium und kämpften selbst gegen die Republik und die Jedi. Als Malak seinen Meister verriet und sein Schiff angriff, gelang es den Jedi, Revan gefangen zu nehmen, dessen Gedächtnis auszulöschen und mit seiner Hilfe Malak und die Sternenschmiede zu zerstören, so dass der Plan des Imperators vereitelt wurde und er seine Flotte weiter mit konventionellen Mitteln bauen musste. Als Revan Jahre später nach seiner Gedächtnislöschung zurükkehrte fand er abermals heraus, dass das Sith-Imperium existierte und wollte diese Bedrohung eliminieren. Jedoch wurde er vorher von dem Sith Scourge und der dunklen Rätin Darth Nyriss gefangen genommen. Als die verbannte Jedi Meetra Surik ebenfalls im Sith-Imperium ankam, suchte sie dort nach Revans Entführer. Sie sah sich dazu gezwungen, mit Scourge zusammenzuarbeiten und es gelang ihnen, Revan aus den Verließen der Zitadelle des Imperators zu befreien. Nachdem sie gemeinsam Darth Nyriss getötet hatten, verbündeten sie sich, um den Imperator zu töten. Vor dem Thronsaal mussten sie zunächst gegen die Garde Vitiates antreten, worauf Revan sich im Thronsaal Vitiate stellte. Während des Kampfes verriet Scourge seine Gefährten und erstach Meetra von hinten. Revan jedoch wurde, nachdem ihn Vitiate mithilfe von Macht-Blitzen überwältigt hatte, im Mahlstrom-Gefängnis in einem Zustand der Stasis festgehalten. Der Imperator zehrte immer an den Kräften Revans, um seinen Machthunger zu stillen. Er hatte keine Chance aus dem Gefängnis zu fliehen. Großer Galaktischer Krieg Angriff des Sith-Imperiums miniatur|links|[[Darth Marr stellt dem Imperator den Sith-Schüler Teneb Kel vor.]] Der Imperator begann nun mit den direkten Kriegsvorbereitungen gegen die Republik und den Jedi-Orden. Er sorgte dafür, dass das Imperium Verbündete in der Republik fand, während er gleichzeitig die Republik durch Intrigen schwächte. Im Jahr 3681 VSY fand er, dass die Zeit gekommen wäre gegen die Republik vorzugehen und schickte seine Flotte in den Angriff gegen die Republik. Der plötzliche Ansturm des Sith-Imperiums überraschte die unvorbereitete Republik, sodass das Imperium viele Planeten schnell an sich reißen konnte. Etwa um diese Zeit hatte Vitiate einen jungen männlichen Menschen als Stimme und bildete über ihn eine Reinblütige Sith-Schülerin namens Exal Kressh aus, die auch zu den Kindern des Imperators gehörte. 3678 VSY setzte sich diese jedoch vom Imperium ab und der Imperator befürchtete, dass sie zur Republik überlaufen wolle, weshalb er den Dunklen Rat damit beauftragte, eine Waffe zu finden, die Exal vernichten konnte. In der Zwischenzeit konnte der Imperator seine Schülerin im Lenico-System aufspüren. 52 Tage nach Exals Verschwinden stellte das Ratsmitglied Darth Marr dem Imperator den jungen Sith-Schüler Teneb Kel vor, dessen Meister im Imperium in Ungnade gefallen war. Der Imperator schickte darauf Teneb Kel ins Lenico-System um Exal Kressh zu töten und pflanzte diesen Befehl mit der Macht in Tenebs Geist ein. Teneb vernichtete Exal sehr viel später und verdiente einen sechsmonatigen Platz im Rat der Sith. Friedensschluss mit der Republik miniatur|rechts|Der Imperator höchstselbst gibt den Befehl. In den folgenden Jahren überwachte Vitiate weiterhin den Verlauf des Krieges, war jedoch mit dessen langsamen Fortschreiten nicht zufrieden. Als im achtundzwanzigsten Kriegsjahr noch immer kein Sieg abzusehen war, bot der Imperator der Republik einen Friedensvertrag an. Um sich einen letzten Verhandlungsvorteil zu sichern, schickte er eine Flotte unter Kommando von Darth Angral und Darth Malgus nach Coruscant, um den Planeten als Geisel zu nehmen. Die List des Imperators ging auf und Darth Baras, der auf Alderaan die Friedensverhandlungen mit der Republik führte, konnte einen für das Imperium vorteilhaften Vertrag aufzwingen. Die Republik wurde dazu gezwungen, wichtige Sektoren an das Imperium abzutreten und es wurde ein Waffenstillstand zwischen beiden Fraktionen gewährleistet. Nach Abschluss des Vertrages überließ Vitiate dem Rat der Sith die Herrschaft über das Imperium und wandte sich anderen Zielen zu. Kalter Krieg Revans Rückkehr Dem Friedensschluss folgte eine lange weitestgehend friedliche Periode, der sogenannte Kalte Krieg, in der es keine Kriegshandlungen gab, sondern mithilfe von Aufrüstung, Propaganda und Stellvertreterkriegen gekämpft wurde. Da viele im Sith-Imperium aufgrund der ständigen Abwesenheit Vitiates annahmen, dass dieser eines natürlichen Todes gestorben sei, setzte er Darth Malgus, der sich bereits bei der Schlacht von Coruscant bewährt hatte, als persönlichen Botschafter ein, der dem Rat und anderen wichtigen Sith seiner Nachrichten zukommen lassen sollte. Während der Kalte Krieg weiterging, gelang es dem Jedi-Meister Oteg mithilfe einiger republikanischer Helden und dem Macht-Geist von Meetra Surik, Revan aus seinem Gefängnis im Mahlstrom-Nebel zu befreien. Darth Malgus informierte Vitiate darüber und fügte hinzu, dass Revan einen Ort namens „Die Fabrik“ aufsuchen wollte, eine Raumstation, die den den Spezifikationen von drei weiteren Raumstationen, den Sternenschmieden entsprach. Der Imperator ließ Revan jedoch nicht wieder zurückbringen, sondern überwachte diesen bloß um herauszufinden wohin Revan wollte. Später endsendete Malgus eine Gruppe von Sith-Lords, darunter auch Darth Nox, Ziffer 9, der Champion der Großen Jagd und Zorn des Imperators um die Fabrik zu zerstören und Revan, wenn möglich zu töten. Angriff der Jedi miniatur|links|Der Imperator stellt sich den [[Jedi]] Im weiteren Verlauf des Krieges schaffte es eine kleine Gruppe von Jedi, darunter Leeha Narrezz, der Held von Tython und Warren Sedoru, alle unter der Führung von dem Kel'Dor Tol Braga, die Raumstation des Imperators aufzuspüren, die mit einem mächtigen Tarngenerator in der Nähe von Dromund Kaas versteckt und geschützt war. Die Jedi drangen von verschiedenen Seiten in die Festung ein, wo sie sich gegen Soldaten der Imperialen Garde zu Wehr setzen mussten. Der Held von Tython gelangte als erstes in den Thronsaal des Imperators und besiegte dort Scourge, den Zorn des Imperators in einem harten Kampf. Darauf betraten auch die anderen Jedi den Thronsaal und Tol Braga sagte, sie wollen nur mit dem Imperator reden, und er solle sie nach Tython begleiten. Vitiate jedoch beleidigte die Jedi und ihren Orden und sagten sie wären ein Meister von gar nichts, weshalb Sedoru und Narrezz in angreifen wollten. Daraufhin erhob sich der Imperator von seinem Thron und sah zu wie die Gruppe von Jedi auf ihn zurannte um ihn zu überwältigen. Er nutzte seine Kräfte der Dunklen Seite und ließ ein Gewitter aus Machtblitzen auf die Jedi regnen. Die Jedi gingen zu Boden während es der Held von Tython bis vor die Füße des Imperators schaffte und dort zu Boden fiel. Der Held von Tython wurde über Wochen hinweg vom Imperator kontrolliert und zu einer Marionette der Dunklen Seite gemacht, zu einem Akolythen gemacht, der von verschiedenen Sith-Lords unterrichtet wurde, um zur gefährlichsten Waffe des Imperators aufgebildet zu werden. Später begegnete er jedoch dem Geist seines ehemaligen Meisters Orgus Din, der ihn vom Einfluss des Imperators befreite und ihm sagte, er müsse so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Er fügte hinzu, dass er Hilfe von einem dunklen Verbündeten bekommen würde. Der Held tat zunächst so, als ob er der Dunklen Seite angehören wurde, als ihm ein Sith-Meister jedoch befahl, seine Freundin Kira Carsen zu foltern, ließ er seine Maskerade fallen, griff den Sith-Meister an, und tötete ihn. Gemeinsam kamen Kira und ihr Meister bis zum Hangar, wo sie sahen, wie Lord Scourge ihre Crew befreite und alle Imperialen in diesem Raum tötete. Scourge schloss sich dem Held von Tython an und gemeinsam durchkreuzten sie die Pläne des Imperators, in dem sie auf Planeten wie Belsavis, Voss, Corellia, verhinderten das der Imperator das Ritual der Dunklen Seite erneut vollziehen konnte um noch mächtiger zu werden. Vorfall auf Voss Kurz darauf wurde Vitiate von Darth Baras, einem Mitglied des Dunklen Rates nach Voss gelockt, um sich dort eine neue Stimme in Form eines Voss zu suchen, die er in den Albtraumlanden fand. Dort wurde die Stimme allerdings, wie Darth Baras es geplant hatte, von Sel-Makor, im Dunklen Herz, festgehalten. Als der neue Zorn des Imperators auf Befehl der Hand des Imperators dort eintraf, um nach der Stimme zu suchen, fand er diese im Dunklen Herz. Der Imperator befahl dem Zorn seine Stimme zu töten, da ein Selbstmord von Sel-Makor verhindert wurde, damit er sich eine neue Stimme suchen konnte. Der Zorn kam dem Befehl seines Meisters nach und tötete danach auf Befehl des Imperatos noch Darth Baras, der sich als die Stimme des Imperators ausgab, um seine Position im Imperium zu festigen. Verlust einer Stimme Wenig später drang der Held von Tython in die Zitadelle des Imperators auf Dromund Kaas, im Tempel der Dunklen Seite, ein und griff ihn an. Nach einem harten Kampf schließlich wollte sich der Imperator nicht von einem Jedi besiegen lassen und löste sich auf. Danach zerfiel der Raum in dem der Imperator gewesen war, da er an die Lebenskraft des Imperators gebunden war. Die Jedi glaubten, dass Vitiate besiegt sei, wussten jedoch nicht, dass es sich nicht um den wahren Imperator handelte, sondern nur um die Stimme des Imperators. Der neue Zorn des Imperators erhielt eine Nachricht, dass auch der Körper der Stimme überlebt hatte und sich, ebenso wie der Imperator, der nach dem Verlust von gleich zwei Stimmen in kurzer Zeit stark geschwächt war, erholen musste. Zakuul Nachdem Vitiate alles Leben auf Ziost ausgemerzt hatte, transportierte er sich mehrere hundert Jahre zurück und übernahm die Kontrolle über den Planeten Zakuul, um dort eine perfekte Gesellschaft zu errichten. Dort gelang es ihm, eine stark industrialisierte Gesellschaft zu kontrollieren und gründete neben einer "perfekten" Gesellschaft auch eine Familie. Er nahm den Namen "Valkorion" an. Erziehung und Handhabung seiner Zwillingssöhne Nach der Geburt seiner beiden Zwillingssöhne zog er sie so auf, dass sie später starke Kämpfer im Dienste für das Imperium von Zakuul sein würden und für ihn persönlich als Handlanger hantieren können. Er ließ sie Kampftrainings absolvieren, bei denen er anwesend war, um den Fortschritt ihrer Fähigkeiten zu begutachten. Jedoch verwehrte er seinen Söhnen stets Emotionen und Lob seinerseits und ließ sie auf sich allein gestellt, was besonders Arcann zusehends betrübte. Auch Versprechungen und geschworene Eide seiner Söhne sah er als die ihren an und nahm sich ihnen nicht an. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass er sie aus dem Zweck besaß, sie als Mittel zum eigenen Zweck zu benutzen. Valkorion setzte stets darauf, dass sich seine Söhne mit eigenem Ehrgeiz zu motivieren hatten und entzog sich vollkommen der Aufmunterungs- und Motivationsrolle, die ein Vater normalerweise anzunehmen hatte. Durch die nicht vorhandene Zuneigung Valkorions zu seinen Söhnen entstand zwischen diesen beiden eine besonders starke Bindung. Familiäre Spannungen thumb|180px|Valkorion tritt nach einer Schlacht gegen die Galaktische Republik mit seinen Söhnen per [[Holocron in Verbindung. ]] Wenige Jahre später, als seine beiden Nachkommen das passende Alter erreicht hatten und Fähigkeiten wie die Macht und den Lichtschwert-Kampf auf ausgereifte Art und Weise anwenden konnten, begann er, sie in Schlachten gegen ihre ärgsten Feinde, das Sith-Imperium und die Galaktische Republik, auszuschicken. Dort gingen sie aus zahlreichen Schlachten als Sieger hervor und brachten viele Sith und Jedi zur Strecke, was Valkorion gewiss gefiel und befohlen hatte. Jedoch brachte er seinen Söhnen weiterhin keine Anerkennung für ihre Taten entgegen. Arcann baute somit großen Hass gegenüber seinem Vater auf und ließ diesen unter anderem mittels der Macht-Zerdrückung und des Macht-Griffs an Gegenständen aus. Gescheitertes Attentat Arcanns thumb|left|Valkorion kurz bevor er seinem Tod durch Arcann knapp entgeht. Nachdem Valkorions Söhne von einer ihrer vielen Schlachten zurückkehrten, präsentierten sie ihm die Lichtschwerter derer Sith und Jedi vor, die sie jeweils getötet hatten. Doch, wie so oft, kehrte der Imperator Zakuuls ihnen den Rücken zu und zeigte keinerlei Regung. Arcann war diese fehlende Anerkennung Leid und verfiel starker Wut, die er nicht in der Lage war zu kontrollieren. Also setzte er per Macht-Sprung zum Todeshieb an, um das Leben seines Vaters zu beenden. Valkorion wäre zweifellos gestorben, wenn nicht Thexan blitzartig reagiert- und seinen Bruder mittels der Macht zu sich herangezogen hätte. Somit verhinderte er Arcanns möglichen Aufstieg zum neuen Führer Zakuuls.thumb|Valkorion reicht Arcann, trotz der Tötung Thexans und dem Versuch ihn zu töten, die Hand. Das darauf folgende Lichtschwert-Duell gewann Arcann aufgrund seiner unkontrollierten Wut und tötete seinen seit jeher stark an sich gebundenen Bruder. Während Arcann seine schreckliche Tat realisierte und auf die Knie fiel, zeigte Valkorion keinerlei Trauer um seinen gefallenen Sohn und keinen Zorn auf Arcann. Stattdessen begab er sich ruhig und lautlos zum trauernden Arcann und reichte ihm seine Hand, als Zeichen der Anerkennung. Ankunft des „Fremdlings“ Später wurde Valkorion von seinem Sohn Arcann im Thronsaal aufgesucht, welcher die Nachricht überbrachte, dass das Flottengeschwader unter Darth Marr und einem Helden der Alten Republik angekommen sei. Gleich darauf entsendandte Valkorion die Ewige Flotte um die Besucher abzufangen. In der Folge wurde das deutlich unterlegene Geschwader aus republikanischen und sith-imperialen Schiffen zerstört, Darth Marr und der Fremdling wurden von Arcann aus dem zerstörten Flaggschiff gerettet und gefangen genommen. Dieser brachte die beiden mit seinem Schiff direkt nach Zakuul, wo Valkorion sie bereits in seinem Thronsaal erwartete. Er machte den beiden Gefangenen das Angebot, sie zu verschonen und sogar seine Macht mit ihnen zu teilen, wenn sie nur seine Überlegenheit anerkennen und niederknien würden. Der ablehnende Marr wurde sogleich von Valkorion mit einem mächtigen Machtblitz getötet. Der Fremdling weigerte sich jedoch ebenfalls und sollte deswegen anschließend auf Befehl Valkorions von Arcann hingerichtet werden. Stattdessen zerschnitt Arcann des Fremdlings Fesseln und griff anschließend seinen Vater an. Valkorion konnte Arcann jedoch schnell genug abwehren und nach einigen Angriffen zurückschlagen und ihn außer Gefecht setzen. Der Fremdling nutzte allerdings die Gelegenheit und tötet den abgelenkten ewigen Imperator von hinten, welcher seinem bevorstehenden Tod lachend entgegensah und von welchem eine starke Machtenergiewelle ausging, bevor sein lebloser Körper am Boden liegen blieb. Geist im Traum Etwa fünf Jahre später, der Fremdling war in Folge des Todes von Valkorion in Karbonit eingefroren worden, gab Valkorion dem Fremdling visionsartige Einblicke in die Geschehnisse der Galaxis, welche durch deren beiden Abwesenheit in den letzten fünf Jahren die Galaxis verändert hatten, so vorallem in den Krieg Arcanns gegen die Republik und das Sith-Imperium und auch der Zerstreuung der Gefährten des Fremdlings. Valkorion selbst war auch anwesend und sprach direkt zum Fremdling, welcher somit erkennen musste, dass sein alter Widersacher doch nicht tot ist. Valkorion erklärt, dass er selbst nach der Vernichtung allen Lebens auf Ziost eine starke Charakterveränderung vollzogen hatte und sein Bestreben dem Tod seines Sohnes gelte, welcher missgünstig und rücksichtslos seine Macht missbraucht hatte, um die Galaxis in den Krieg zu führen. Er legte offen dar, dass er den Fremdling dafür als Mittelsmann nutzen wolle, ihm allerdings mit seinen starken Kräften zur Seite stehen würde, da er in dem Fremdling selbst weiterlebt und ihre Schicksale verknüpft waren. Kampf gegen Arcann Einige Zeit später wird der Fremdling von seinen vorher gewonnenen Verbündeten, den verstoßenen Erben von Zakuul ins Asyl gelockt. Dies stellt sich jedoch als Falle heraus, denn Arcann erwartet ihn dort bereits. Im darauffolgenden Kampf kommt der Fremdling nur dank der Macht und Hilfe Valkorions lebend davon. Valkorion bekämpft Arcann selbst mit mächtigen Machtblitzen durch den Körper des Fremdlings, bis der Raum durch den Beschuss der ewigen Flotte, welche ebenfalls zugegen ist, einstürzt und Arcann vorerst einschließt, während der Fremdling und damit auch Valkorion entkommen. Sümpfe von Odessen Lange nachdem die Allianz auf Odessen vom Fremdling aufgebaut wurde, begibt sich dieser in die einsamen Sümpfe hinter der Basis, um taktischen Beistand von Valkorion zu erbitten. Dieser erscheint tatsächlich, hat allerdings anderes im Sinn. Er begegnet dem Fremdling mit Wut über dessen Unfähigkeit, Arcann zu besiegen und eben zu diesem Zweck stärker zu werden. Aus diesem Grunde -und auch, da er es leid ist, kommandiert zu werden, greift er den Fremdling an mit dem Ziel, dessen Stärkung so zu erzwingen. In der folgenden Bewusstlosigkeit wird dieser in ein abgelegenes Sumpfgebiet gebracht, wo er zu größerer Stärke gelangen soll. Aber auch dort greift Valkorion ihn erneut an, bevor er vorerst den Kopf des Fremdlings verlässt. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten miniatur|rechts|Die Stimme des Imperators. Vitiate galt als der unangefochtene Herrscher des Sith-Imperiums nach dem Großen Hyperraumkrieg. Er verfügte über Machttechniken, mit denen er sein eigenes Leben verlängern konnte. Außerdem war er in der Lage, direkt in den Geist seiner Untergebenen einzudringen und sie auch über Lichtjahre entfernt aufzuspüren. Darüber hinaus galt er als brillanter Taktiker und Planer. Während des Krieges behielt er neben seinen Dunklen Ritualen stets das Schlachtfeld im Blick, allerdings überließ er die militärische Planung meistens dem Dunklen Rat. Er war so mächtig und von der Dunklen Seite durchdrungen, das es Personen in seiner Nähe wie ein Sakrileg vorkam, in seiner Gegenwart zu sprechen. Seine Stimme hatte eine unsterbliche und machtvolle Aura. Außerdem war er der erste Sith-Lord, der den Titel eines Imperators innehatte. Hinter den Kulissen * Valkorion tauchte das erste Mal in Opfer (Trailer) auf, welcher einen Vorgeschmack auf die kommende Erweiterung Knights of the Fallen Empire geben sollte. * In diesem Trailer hat Valkorion 100% Wortanteil. Quellen *''Blood of the Empire'' – Die Schatten der Sith *''Bedrohung des Friedens'' – Der Vertrag von Coruscant *''The Old Republic'' − Revan * * * * * *''The Old Republic'' *''Interview'' mit Daniel Erickson *''The Old Republic'' *''Valkorion'' auf der offiziellen deutschen Website von -''Knights of the Fallen Empire'' * (Trailer Opfer) Einzelnachweise en:Vitiate ru:Вишейт es:Vitiate hu:Vitiate nl:Tenebrae ja:ヴァルコリオン Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Sith-Lords Kategorie:Sith (Spezies) Kategorie:Personen des Sith-Imperiums Kategorie:Imperatoren Kategorie:Dunkle Lords der Sith Kategorie:Imperiale von Zakuul Kategorie:Legends